I Wish  L'Arcenciel
by Niji Colors
Summary: Un Fanfic que estoy escribiendo junto con mi mejor amiga. Ella pone el humor y yo el romance. Si les gusta la banda de J-music L'Arc en ciel, seguro lo disfrutarán.   No hay límites en lo que nos depara el futuro


I Wish ~ 1.

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños número 21 de Diana, quien se encontraba en su casa en Venezuela. Aun vivía con sus padres, mientras se graduaba de la universidad y se independizaba.

Eran las 7:23 de la noche. La madre de Diana la llamó para darle una noticia. Diana fue a ver que quería decirle.

Isabel, la mamá de Diana, le dijo:

- Hija, como sabes, falta una semana para tu cumpleaños, y también falta poco para que te gradúes, entonces...

- Si?... - dijo Diana quien la miraba con ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción.

La mamá de Diana sacó un sobre de su cartera y se lo puso en las manos a Diana, quien lo abrió apresurada.

Eran 2 boletos de avión con destino a Japón y 2 entradas al concierto de la banda favorita de Diana, L'Arc~en~ciel, que se realizaría en unos días.

Diana tenía todo en sus manos y no podía creerlo, temblaba y le salían lágrimas de felicidad, ese siempre había sido su sueño, ir a su país favorito e ir al concierto de su banda favorita, a la que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver antes.

No podía articular palabras, solo abrazó a su mamá y subió corriendo a abrazar a su papá.

Pasaron las horas y Diana se había calmado. Se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa, incluido su hermanito menor, Sebastián.

Diana, ninguno de nosotros irá contigo, lamentablemente, no podemos - dijo Isabel.

¿Y yo qué? - reprocho Sebastián.

Tú tienes que ir a la escuela. - respondió Cristian, el padre.

Sebastián, molesto, se fue a su habitación y se escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Diana suspiró y dijo:

- Entonces, ¿con quién iré? Hay dos pasajes y dos entradas.

- Exacto, hija. - Respondió Isabel. Creemos que eres suficientemente grande y responsable como para ir con una amiga.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Diana, emocionada.

- Sí, llama a alguna y ve si puede acompañarte. Por cierto, te quedarás una semana entera, esperamos que te diviertas. - Dijo Cristian.

Gracias papás, los amo. - dijo Diana, abrazándolos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Sebastián se quedó dormido muy molesto. Isabel y Cristian juntos en su habitación. Y Diana, dando vueltas en su cama intentando dormir.

- Al Día Siguiente -

Estaba la familia en la mesa, tomando el desayuno. Faltaban 3 días para el viaje a Japón, para que coincidiera con el concierto.

Y... ¿Ya decidiste a quien invitarás? - preguntó Isabel.

Pues, creo que invitaré a Inma. - Respondió Diana.

Si, es una buena idea. - dijo Isabel.

La llamaré cuando terminé de desayunar. - dijo Diana.

Diana terminó su desayuno, tomó el teléfono y se encerró en su cuarto. Llamó a su mejor amiga, Inmaculada. Habían estado juntas desde la secundaria.

Aló - Respondió Inma el teléfono.

Hola Inma, ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto Diana.

DIAANAAA, muy bien. ¿Y tú? - dijo Inma, emocionada con la llamada tan inesperada.

D: Bien. Te llamaba para decirte algo importante.

I: Dime, no me asustes.

D: Es algo bueno, tranquila. ¿Estarás ocupada a partir del viernes?.

I: Mmm, no creo. ¿Por qué?

D: Bueno, es que... Sabes que cumplo 21 en una semana.

I: Si... Diana, YA DIME.

D: Mis papás me regalaron 2 pasajes a Japón y 2 entradas al concierto de L'Arc~en~ciel.

I: ¿EN SERIO? ¿Y ME ESTAS INVITANDO?

D: Obvio, ninguno de ellos puede ir y tu eres mi mejor amiga.

I: ¡Dios mío!

D: Entonces ... ¿Qué dices?. Está todo pagado, estadía por una semana y entradas VIP para el concierto, aunque se que eso no te emociona. Jajajaja.

I: Pues, sabes que no comparto tu obsesión por Hyde, pero claro que te acompaño. A demás, es una gran oportunidad para conocer otro país, otra gente, otro idioma... Hablando de eso, ¿Tú hablas japonés? ¿Como piensas hacer? - decía riéndose.

D: Jajajaja, un poco. Pero con el inglés nos defendemos.

I: Jajajaja, sí. Bueno Diana, con mucho gusto. Hasta entonces.

D: Te adoro amiga, gracias.

I: De nada bella, empezaré a hacer maletas de una vez.

D: Jajajaja, el sábado te quiero aquí a las 2pm. El vuelo sale a las 6pm, pero hay que estar temprano.

I: Esta bien, hasta el sábado.

D: Adiós.

Colgó la llamada y fue a contárselo a sus padres. Todos parecían felices con la idea, en especial Diana, por supuesto, ella solo pensaba en ese día, estar en tierras japonesas y tener lo más cerca posible a Hyde, aunque el esté en un escenario y ella sentada a muchos metros de el.

- 3 días después -

El día había llegado, era sábado por la mañana. Diana despertó muy temprano ese día, quería estar segura de llevar todo. Sus papeles, identificación, celular, IPod. A demás de ropa bonita, zapatos y maquillaje.

Eran las 2 de la tarde en punto, como habían dispuesto Inma tocó la puerta con 2 maletas y un bolso de mano.

Inma era una chica de estatura media, delgada, piel morena, 20 años de edad, cabello corto, color marrón y ojos marrón oscuro. Llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, una camisa verde azulada y unas zapatillas negras.

Diana abrió la puerta y la abrazó, tenía, aproximadamente un mes sin verla. Inma pasó y se sentó en el sillón más grande a hablar con Diana.

D: Tu no cambias, ¿cuanta ropa necesitas?

Será un viaje muy largo, nos quedaremos una semana, a demás hay un concierto, necesito muchas cosas. - Dijo Inma.

Jajajaja, igual creo que exageras y lo sé, son MUCHAS horas. - Respondió Diana.

I: Por cierto, estas muy linda.

D: Gracias. - dijo sonriendo.

Diana era de piel morena, ojos cafés, su cabello era muy liso y llegaba hasta mas abajo de la cintura en un lindo color castaño, tenía una linda sonrisa y mirada tierna. No medía más de 1,60. Ese día llevaba puesta una falda negra con una blusa amarilla de escote y unos zapatos también amarillos.

Bueno, el aeropuerto esta a unos 45 minutos y deben estar ahí a las 4pm. - dijo Isabel, rompiendo el silencio.

D: Sí, son las 2:30pm. ¿Quieres almorzar?

I: Si, aun no lo he hecho - respondió Inma.

Se sentaron las dos a la mesa a almorzar. Isabel les sirvió pasta con una salsa especial que preparó.

Ya eran las 3:08 pm. Le pidieron a Cristian que las llevara al aeropuerto y el con gusto acepto. Pusieron todas sus maletas en el carro y se fueron. Llegaron al aeropuerto a las 4:12pm. Se sentaron en unas sillas esperando su vuelo.

Por suerte no hubo retraso y el avión despegó a la hora indicada. Iban distraídas tomándose fotos, grabando, contándose cosas, viendo películas con un pequeño reproductor, escuchando música y luego el sueño las mató. Despertaron para hacer la primera escala en Francia, donde tomaron muchísimas fotos y grabaron lo que pasaba mientras esperaban el próximo avión. No hubo nada especial en el viaje hasta Japón, estaban agotadas, luego de casi un día entero de viaje. Pasadas varias horas dieron la noticia de que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón, todo parecía irreal, pero después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba pasando.

El avión se detuvo, estaban ya en Japón. El aire, el paisaje, la gente, ahora todo era diferente y especial para ellas, en especial para Diana. Inma, prácticamente, tuvo que empujarla por el aeropuerto japonés porque ella estaba muy emocionada, feliz y nerviosa, apenas podía caminar y se embelesaba viendo cualquier cosa.

Diana... Diana... - Decía Inma intentando que la escuchara. - DIANAAA - Dijo golpeándola en un brazo.

Auu, lo siento... ¿Qué pasa? - Reaccionó Diana.

I: Tenemos que tomar un taxi para ir al hotel.

D: Cierto, hay que buscar alguno que entienda inglés.

Pasaron un rato paradas con las maletas, porque ningún taxista entendía Inglés y mucho menos español. A los 20 minutos llego uno, que parecía entenderlas, subieron a este y le dieron la dirección.

Las dejó en la entrada de un hermoso hotel, con luces doradas y aproximadamente unos 20 pisos, quizás más. Entraron a registrarse, para su suerte los empleados sabían inglés, chino y español. Tenían la habitación 532. Por dentro era hermosa, dos camas perfectamente arregladas, un TV plasma de 42 pulgadas, lámparas elegantes, vista a la piscina, un baño con tina y regadera. Todo les parecía espectacular.

Eran las 7:23 en Japón, estaban demasiado cansadas como para salir. Se acostaron a dormir y quedaron en que saldrían muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Después de dormir muchas horas despertaron en la madrugada, pidieron servicio a la habitación, luego se bañaron y vistieron para salir a empezar a conocer Japón.

...


End file.
